La historia de nuestro casi imposible amor
by belzer
Summary: La historia de una chica que luchara para conservar a su amor. Capítulo 7 listo. La boda se llevará a cabo, pero los padres de Rika tal vez no asistan. Este es el final. Pequeño intento de lime dentro. Perdón por el retarso.
1. Mi sueño hecho realidad

LA HISTORIA DE NUESTRO CASI IMPOSIBLE AMOR  
  
Hola. Este es el segundo fic que hago (el primero fue de Shaman King) y espero que les guste. Debo advertir que esta pareja no es una protagónica, pero no por eso es menos interesante. Juzguen ustedes mismos.

**Capítulo 1  
**  
-Ocho años han pasado desde el día en que me dio ese anillo de compromiso, y en todo este tiempo no se como es que logramos sostenerlo-.

Eso es lo único que Rika podía pensar en ese momento, y no era para menos ya que sabía que la relación que tenía con el que había sido su profesor en la primaria, difícilmente podría ser comprendida por el resto de las personas, incluyendo a sus amigas, es decir, se trataba de un hombre varios años mayor que ella, aun si ya había cumplido los 18, pero al recordar como lo había conocido y como habían conservado su relación por todos estos años sabía que lo que sentía por Yoshiyuki Terada no había comenzado como un simple enamoramiento de niña. Al caminar rumbo a su casa venían a su mente muchos recuerdos de lo que había pasado desde el día en que le dio el anillo de compromiso.  
  
Todas notaron que Rika se sentía muy triste cuando se graduaron de primaria, y que durante las vacaciones ella no se mostró tan animada. Ya para mitad del primer año de secundaria, Rika logro encontrar la forma de seguir en contacto con Terada a través del correo electrónico. Cuando Rika cumplió 15 años finalmente se decidió a dejar de llamarlo por su apellido para dirigirse a el por su nombre: Yoshiyuki, al tiempo que comenzaban a verse mas frecuentemente en cafeterías u otros sitios no menos interesantes, pero quizás si mas románticos. Desde luego esto lo hacían tan lejos de Tomoeda como era posible para evitar que alguien conocido pudiera verlos, y de paso organizaban la mejor forma de acallar cualquier sospecha. Era gracioso ver como Rika no aceptaba las ideas de Yoshiyuki...

-No. Me niego a hacer lo que dices.-

-Pero amor, si tus amigas ven que no tienes novio van a pensar que lo tienes fuera del colegio y no sea que te vayan a seguir-.

–Pero es que todos los chicos de mi edad son tan sosos e inmaduros, en cambio tu eres inteligente, educado, maduro,...-

-Porque soy mayor que tu. Hazlo por favor. Para evitar algún inconveniente.-

-Esta bien. Lo haré por ti.-

De esa forma Rika salía con algunos chicos de su escuela para que todo se viera normal, aunque en cuanto notaba que querían pasar a algo mas formal, encontraba la forma mas diplomática para cortarlos (N/A: Por no decir batearlos.).

Y es que tener un novio mayor que ella tenía entre sus ventajas permitirle a Rika conocer muchas cosas de las personas con solo ver sus miradas. Por ejemplo, cuando Sakura hablaba sobre lo que Shaoran le decía por teléfono o por mail, veía sus ojos brillar mucho mas que de costumbre. También noto una mirada en los ojos de Tomoyo una ocasión en que habían ido a comprar algo para San Valentín y rápidamente adivino que esa mirada expresaba algo más que aprecio por Sakura. Eso por un momento sorprendió a Rika pues nunca imaginó que Tomoyo pudiera estar tan enamorada de Sakura, pero no dijo nada y comprendió que el sentimiento de Tomoyo era real, puesto que ya antes había visto una mirada de amor real: la de Yoshiyuki cuando la veía.

-Ya llegue- aviso Rika cuando llegó a su casa, pero no había nadie en ese momento, por lo que aprovecho para hacer una rápida llamada al celular de Yoshiyuki y ver como se encontraba, además de confirmar algo que el le dijo hacía una semana. 

-¿Bueno?- se escuchó en ese momento

–Disculpa que te hable a la preparatoria pero ansiaba escuchar tu voz. ¿Me perdonas?-

-No te preocupes. No es la primera vez que lo haces y se que seremos breves. Ahora dime si me hablas por lo que te dije en el restaurante ese día.-

-Así es. Necesito saber cuando nos vemos porque parece que no es algo que me puedas decir por teléfono-

-La verdad es que yo tampoco puedo esperar. Mañana trata de ir al restaurante donde te lleve para festejar tu cumpleaños del año pasado como a las dos de la tarde.-

-De acuerdo. Hasta mañana.-

Al cortar la comunicación Rika empezaba a tratar de imaginar que es lo que Yoshiyuki iba a decirle que fuera tan urgente. Por un momento temió que fueran a despedirlo de la preparatoria donde enseñaba porque los hubieran visto juntos alguna vez, y eso la aterraba ya que sabía del esfuerzo que Yoshiyuki hizo para que lo aceptaran ahí, pero se tranquilizaba ella misma al saber que eso no era posible puesto que ponían en practica tácticas que ella había escuchado que funcionaron para los padres de Sakura (Sakura supo toda la verdad sobre sus padres a los 16 años y cuando Rika supo de eso se las ingenió para que Sakura le dijera tanto al respecto como fuera posible).

Al día siguiente Rika se vistió con una blusa de color rosa con flores blancas estampadas al frente, un pantalón de mezclilla blanco no muy ajustado, y con sandalias de color verde olivo que la hacían ver hermosa pero casual. Justo lo ideal como para salir de compras junto con sus amigas, o al menos eso es lo que le diría a sus padres. Salió de su casa justo a las once de la mañana diciendo que regresaría alrededor de las seis de la tarde. Justo el espacio de tiempo que ocuparía con Yoshiyuki para hacer cualquier cosa que hubiera planeado.

Faltando como un cuarto de hora para las dos, Rika sentía que los minutos que faltaban transcurrirían como milenios (parte de lo malo de llegar antes), sobre todo porque el tratar de imaginar que era ese asunto tan importante del que Yoshiyuki le iba a hablar no le permitió dormir bien de la tensión. Justo en ese momento sintió como un par de manos cubrían sus ojos al tiempo que oyó que decían –Te tengo.- Rika se dio cuenta de quien era, pero no sin antes mandarlo al suelo de una bofetada.

–Esta es una bienvenida que no esperaba recibir de ti mi cielo.-

-Lo siento. Es que estaba distraída y por eso reaccione sin pensar.- respondió una muy sonrojada Rika.

–Pero es que lo que me dijiste respecto a decirme algo muy importante me hizo pensar solo cosas malas como que nos descubrieron en tu trabajo, o que te quieren mandar fuera del país a hacer cualquier cosa o...-

-Tranquila, tranquila que no es nada de eso. Por el contrario creo que te va a dar gusto.-

Rika se tranquilizo un poco y dejo que Yoshiyuki hablara.

–Dime ¿aun lo traes contigo?-

-Desde luego que si.-

Y mientras decía eso Rika sacaba de su bolso un pequeño anillo que si bien era como para una niña, simbolizaba algo mucho mas profundo.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando te lo di?-

-Claro. Dijiste "Cuídalo bien hasta el día que te de el anillo de matrimonio". ¿Será acaso que...?-

-Así es. Finalmente ha llegado ese día. Rika Sasaki, ¿Me permitirías tomar tu mano en matrimonio?-

El bullicio de Tokio en hora pico es tan ensordecedor como en cualquier otra megalópolis, con los claxonazos y los gritos, pero para una chica nada de eso se oía, ya que solo podía oír la respiración de su prometido desde hacía varios años, hasta que ese aparente silencio se rompió con un sollozo de felicidad en el que se escucho una frase:

-Claro que si. Claro que seré tu esposa-

Entonces Rika se levantó de su asiento y beso a Yoshiyuki con una pasión que es casi imposible de describir con palabras, sin embargo Rika no pudo evitar pensar...

-¿Y como le digo esto a mis padres?-  
  
Continuara...

Espero que hasta el momento les parezca interesante, puesto que si bien no es una pareja popular, pienso que no deja de ser interesante como le haran para salir adelante, sobre todo que un matrimonio no es facil de ocultar. Sus reviews son importantes para mí y me gustaría que me digan que les parece esta historia hasta el momento, y de paso digan que les parece mi estílo, independientemente de si les gustó o no la pareja que elegí.

Mientras volvere despues a continuar esta historia me despido no sin antes saludar a aquellos que me mandaron reviews en mi anterior historia, y en particular a Lena Tao, Kary6 y Kendra Dovua (Se que leeras esto y al momento de escribirlo solo recorde el nombre. Sorry).

Suerte a todos y nos estamos leyendo.


	2. Aclarando mis pensamientos

Capítulo 2  
  
Esa noche Rika no había logrado conciliar el sueño por la emoción de que finalmente el momento que tanto soñó estaba a solo unos cuantos meses, por lo que casi toda la noche se la había pasado imaginando que sucedería.

-Lo primero será ver donde haremos la fiesta después de la boda, claro, también debemos ver quienes serán los invitados... Desde luego mis amigas estarán ahí.-

-Quiero imaginar la cara que pondrá Naoko cuando me vea. Supongo que Sakura y Chiharu pelearan por ver quien atrapa el ramo, bueno, eso si nos casamos al estilo occidental, porque si nos casamos de la forma tradicional...-

-Imagino que también vendrán sus familiares... ¿Pero y si no me aceptaran? O peor... ¿Si no aprobaran la relación entre Yoshiyuki y yo?.. Y aparte falta ver si mis padres aprueban nuestro matrimonio... Pero aún si no lo aprueban de cualquier modo me casare con Yoshiyuki!... Pero no quisiera distanciarme de mi familia como le paso a los padres de Sakura... Pero no creo que eso pase y nos dejaran casarnos... Y justo esa noche finalmente el y yo estaremos en intimidad. Nadie nos interrumpirá y podremos consumar nuestro amor como tanto lo he anhelado... Sus manos comenzaran a recorrer mi cuerpo de forma firme pero suave, me quitara la ropa con la misma ternura con la que se corta una rosa, entonces, se acercara a mis senos y... ¿Pero en que cosas pienso? Mejor debería tratar de dormir, pero ahora siento como si hiciera mucho calor esta noche y el sueño no me llega...-

A la mañana siguiente se escucho un -Ya despierta Rika- desde la planta baja cortesía de Sayuri Sasaki, que es la madre de Rika (al menos es el nombre que le puse para efectos de la historia). Esta mujer era una excelente persona y ama de casa. Al verla a sus 41 años, aun se notaba perfectamente de donde había heredado Rika su educación y belleza.

-Ya bajo mama.-contestó Rika que en este momento Rika se encontraba con un semblante que... (Bueno, nadie se ve muy bien si solo duerme por tres horas y media toda la noche). Rika pensaba a cual de sus amigas le diría primero la buena noticia. Primero pensó en Sakura, pero estaba fuera de Tokio en ese momento ya que Shaoran había llegado de repente de Hong Kong y ambos aprovecharon para ir a pasear a Hokkaido por tres días, así que de inmediato pasó a su segunda opción: Tomoyo.

Después de retocarse un poco ante el espejo para que su madre no notara tan fácilmente lo mal que había dormido, Rika bajo al comedor para el desayuno.

–Hija tu padre y yo quisiéramos saber que te tenía tan contenta ayer por la noche. Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros.-

-Claro mama. Se los diré en estos días ya que aun no estoy segura si la noticia que me dieron es lo que yo esperaba.-

"Claro. Les voy a decir este es mi prometido y como pueden ver me va a cuidar muy bien porque es 13 años mayor que yo. Y entonces me felicitaran... Tal vez mi mama lo soportará, pero lo que es mi padre... ¡Augggh! No se."

En ese momento Rika agradecía que su papa estuviera trabajando. Makoto Sasaki (el nombre que le di) era un hombre de 44 años, serio y en extremo responsable. Tenía más de 20 años trabajando en una empresa de asesoría financiera y había escalado en muchas posiciones hasta ser un respetado jefe de división. Sin embargo era un hombre amable y a pesar de lo que se pudiera pensar era una persona sumamente comprensiva con lo referente a su familia (aunque es obvio que tal vez no sería tan comprensivo si supiera que su hija pensaba casarse con el ex profesor de primaria de su hija.)

Después de terminar su desayuno Rika se comunicó con Tomoyo y se citaron a las once en el parque del rey pingüino para hablar de lo que se supone sería una sorpresa, y ya cuando iba de salida su madre le recordó –Recuerda que tu papa y yo te queremos. No tengas ningún temor en decirnos cualquier cosa.-

-Si mama. No te preocupes-. "Precisamente por eso voy a ver a Tomoyo. Ella me dirá que es lo que debo hacer."

Cuando Rika llegó al parque vio que Tomoyo ya había llegado. Cualquiera que viera a Tomoyo Daidouji se daría cuenta de que los años solo mejoraron su ya de por si angelical silueta. A eso añádanle una personalidad de ensueño y una voz solo comparable con la de una diosa y el resultado es uno de los seres de mayor encanto en toda la creación. (Que puedo decir. ¡Adoro a Tomoyo!)

–Tomoyo, me da gusto verte. ¿Cuánto llevas esperándome?-

-Solo unos cinco minutos. Acabo de llegar. Pero dime ¿Que era esa noticia que se ve que te tiene tan alegre?-

-Bueno es que... no se como decírtelo... es que veras... yo...-

-Vamos no te preocupes. Si es algo que te causa felicidad no tengo porque expresar una opinión negativa al respecto. Vamos. No tengas miedo y confía en mi.-

-Bueno, veras. Es que... ¡Me voy a casar!-

Tomoyo guardo silencio por unos instantes y Rika pensó "¿Pero porque no dice nada? Y aun falta decirle..." y en ese momento Tomoyo dio un grito de emoción tan fuerte que lo raro sería que no se hubiera escuchado hasta en Australia.

-¡Oh Dios mío no lo puedo creer¡ ¡Nunca pensé que te fueras a casar tan pronto¡ Siempre pensé que Sakura sería la primera en casarse, pero tu... Que guardadito lo tenías.-

-Bueno veras...-

-Pero donde se casaran y quien hará tu vestido, bueno, de ese me encargo yo. Será un vestido hermoso, claro, no tan hermoso como el que le haré a Sakura cuando sea su turno, y además...-

-¡Tomoyo espera!- tuvo que interrumpir Rika –Aun falta que te diga quien es mi prometido.-

-Si es verdad. Discúlpame. Es que estas cosas me emocionan. Entonces ¿Quién es el afortunado?-

Rika respiro profundamente y finalmente confeso: -Yoshiyuki Terada.-

Tomoyo se quedó en verdad sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar hasta que finalmente dijo –Entonces lo que creía entonces era cierto.-

-¿Entonces tu lo sabias?-

-En realidad me lo imaginaba en ese entonces, pero eso no es lo que me sorprende. Lo que me sorprende es que hayas seguido en contacto con el durante todos estos años. En ese sentido te envidio. Tú lograste estar con el ser a quien mas amas.-

-Pero Tomoyo. Tu también te las has ingeniado para estar junto a tu ser amado.-

Tomoyo puso una expresión de sorpresa aún mas grande ante estas palabras.

-Entonces ya sabes que yo amo a...-

-Si. Se que tu amas a Sakura. Por eso quise decírtelo. Porque sabes lo que es tener un amor que casi nadie entendería.-

-Es verdad. Se que Sakura nunca estará a mi lado, al menos no como yo quisiera, y a veces, por mas que me haga a la idea de ser feliz con solo ver su felicidad, hay momentos en que tengo que hacer uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para resistir el deseo ya no de confesarle lo que siento, sino de besarla de una forma tan tierna, ardiente y apasionada como Li jamás podría hacerlo.-

La confesión tan sincera de Tomoyo dejo realmente sorprendida a Rika (Ya sabía que Tomoyo amaba a Sakura, pero nunca esperó tanta sinceridad al respecto.) pero no le costó mucho decirle a Tomoyo –Te entiendo. Pase muchos años portándome discretamente para ocultar lo que había entre Yoshiyuki y yo, pero ahora todos esos años de espera al fin darán fruto.-

-Ahora dime que dijeron tus papas al respecto.-

-Precisamente por eso quería hablar contigo. Aún no encuentro como decirle a mis padres que me voy a casar con un hombre que, aparte de que fue mi maestro en primaria, tiene 13 años mas que yo.-

-Entiendo tu problema, pero dijiste "me voy a casar" o sea que si tus papas no aprueban su matrimonio de todas formas piensan seguir adelante.-

-Así es. Es solo que no quisiera tener que pelear con mis padres al respecto, pero si tengo que elegir entre mi familia y mi amor, me quedo con Yoshiyuki.-

Después de pensarlo un poco Tomoyo finalmente respondió –Lo mejor que pueden hacer los dos es ponerse de acuerdo en como le explicaran a tus padres esto. Y deben hacerlo los dos juntos como pareja que son. Aún si tus padres no aprueban su relación, al menos verán que si son una pareja real ya que podrán ver como enfrentan juntos sus problemas, como solo las verdaderas parejas lo hacen.-

-Creo que tienes razón. Haré lo que me dices y empezaré a pensar que día será el adecuado para darles la sorpresa.-

-Pero no olvides una cosa: Por lógica la reacción inicial de tus papas será de disgusto, por eso no te precipites si ves que lo rechazan de inmediato. Espera a que la conversación siga su curso y si de todas formas lo rechazan, entonces todo tendrá que acabar, al menos por ese día.-

-Bueno aceptaré tu consejo. Entonces me voy. Gracias Tomoyo y deséame buena suerte.-

-Así lo haré.-

Despues de un rato Rika pensó que hablaría con Yoshiyuki mañana para planear que día le anunciarían a sus padres la noticia.

–Si eso haré. Le hablaré mañana como al medio día y veremos que día tiene libre para venir a mi casa. Eso haré.- Pero seis minutos después...

-¿Bueno?-

-Yoshiyuki soy yo.-

-Rika no esperaba tu llamada a esta hora.-

-Es que no podía esperar a mañana. Dime ¿Te parecería bien si le decimos a mis padres este fin de semana?-

Durante un instante no se escuchó nada hasta que finalmente se escucho –Siento que es un poco precipitado, pero si eso es lo que quieres entonces eso es lo que haremos.-

-Bien. Yo te digo a que hora del día hablaremos con mis padres. Cuídate. Adiós.- Y en cuanto colgó, Yoshiyuki se quedó pensando

"Ahora yo debo pensar como le avisaré a la junta escolar que mi futura esposa tiene 18 años."

Finalmente había llegado el fin de semana (específicamente, el domingo) y los padres de Rika solo habían notado que durante esa semana su hija estaba a veces muy feliz, y otras como un tanto angustiada, y cuando le preguntaban que le sucedía ella les respondía –Les diré el domingo por la tarde.-

Ahora que el día en cuestión había llegado...

–Se ve que nuestra hija tiene una muy buena noticia que darnos querida.-

-Ojala que así sea. Porque luego se ve tan angustiada que pienso que incluso nos podría decir que tiene alguna enfermedad grave de la que no nos quería decir.-

-No creo que sea eso. Además que más nos podría decir. ¿Qué piensa casarse?- (El señor Makoto no anda tan perdido ¿verdad?). Al cabo de media hora, se oyó la puerta abrirse y casi al mismo tiempo la voz de Rika que decía –Papa, Mama, vengan por favor. Tengo algo que decirles.-

Ambos padres se levantaron de los sillones en donde se encontraban conversando, y mientras ellos se acercaban, Rika respiraba profundamente para prepararse para lo que vendría. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Sayuri le preguntó a su hija -¿Cuál es esa noticia que tenías que darnos este día?-

Rika hizo una última respiración y dijo –Tengo un novio.-

Despues de un incomodo silencio, fue Makoto Sasaki el que finalmente dijo -Felicidades hija mia. A veces pensaba que no tenías interés en ningún chico y eso me preocupaba bastante.-

-Gracias Papa. Ahora pienso presentárselos. Ya puedes acercarte Yoshiyuki.-

Cuando los padres de Rika vieron a ese hombre lo primero que pensaron era que, si su memoria no les fallaba, ese fue el maestro de los últimos años de primaria de su hija, y si no pensaron más fue porque Rika de inmediato dijo: -El es mi novio, y dentro de poco vamos a casarnos.

CONTINUARA  
  
Sin duda la situación por la que están pasando los padres de Rika en este momento se podría describir así: (Sonido de alarma) Nuclear launch detected! (los fanáticos de Starcraft sabrán a que me refiero, y los que no, también.) Primero que nada, agradezco a los que me han enviado reviews y daré respuestas a ellos justo ahora:  
  
Lau: Lamento no haber puesto en este momento la reacción de los padres de Rika, pero eso lo veremos al empezar el siguiente capítulo, además de ver lo que le dirán a Terada en la preparatoria donde es docente. Pronto leeré tu historia con Meiling ya que se ve que está muy interesante.

Kendra duvoa: Me disculpo por no subir la historia cuando dije, pero se me atravesó lo de la exposición de México y perdí un poco de inspiración por eso, pero aquí estoy (aun vivo.) y de paso a kary6 espero que la historia te guste tanto como espero le guste a los demás.  
Espero que sigan esta historia hasta el final, pero tengo que agregar algo más: Según la cantidad de reviews que vea, decidiré si la historia se alarga o si le pongo fin en el siguiente capítulo. Por lo pronto suerte a todos.


	3. La respuesta de los padres

Capítulo 3  
  
Los padres de Rika no daban crédito a lo que acababan de escuchar. Simplemente era algo inverosímil. Como iba a ser posible que su pequeña Rika pensara en casarse tan joven; y encima de todo hacerlo con alguien que había sido su profesor en la primaria. Claro, debía ser una pesadilla. Una pesadilla a mitad del día.

Ese incomodo silencio sepulcral finalmente fue roto por Rika cuando dijo –Se que parecerá algo descabellado, pero...-

-¿Descabellado? ¿DESCABELLADO? ¿¡Acaso esto solo se te hace descabellado!?- Replico al instante Makoto Sasaki –Esto es lo más estúpido y ridículo que he oído no solo en mi carrera, sino también en mi vida.-

-Disculpe señor pero es que...-

-¡Y usted no diga una sola palabra!- Así callo al, ya no sorprendido, sino un poco arrepentido Yoshiyuki (Digo arrepentido porque creo que no hay nada que te prepare para escuchar criticas destructivas de tus futuros suegros. Incluso si te preparaste mentalmente para eso) que solo pensaba "Debí haberle dicho a Rika que mejor primero les hablara de mí y ya después me presentaba."

Rika trató de explicar la situación. –Pero esto no tiene nada de malo. El es una persona solvente, con un muy buen trabajo como profesor de preparatoria, así como el respeto de los...-

-¿Pero como puede ser respetable un hombre que enamora niñas?- replicó de inmediato Sayuri. -¡Un ser como ese no merece el respeto de nadie!-

A Rika le costaba trabajo no alzar la voz y decirle a sus padres que no la detendrían, pero recordaba el consejo de Tomoyo respecto a la reacción obvia y por tanto solo respondi

-Esperen por favor. No deberían pensar tan mal sobre el solo por ser algunos años mayor que yo. Si lo dejaran hablar un poco verían la clase de persona que es.-

-Si. Vemos la clase de gusano que es.- Dijo de inmediato la madre de Rika, a lo que su padre pronto agrego -¿Como fue que nubló tu mente de esa forma? Siempre pensé que eras muy inteligente, pero veo que tal vez me equivoque.-

-Un momento señor.- interrumpió Yoshiyuki.

-Rika siempre ha sido una joven muy inteligente, madura e independiente. No crean ni por un minuto que ella puede ser manipulada tan fácilmente. Reconozco que es muy difícil pensar en que su hija piense casarse tan joven, y además con hombre varios años mayor que ella. Es probable que si estuviera en su lugar reaccionara de la misma forma. Pero el llegar a pensar que su hija no es inteligente solo porque hace algo como esto es más que subestimarla; es más bien insultarla y yo no pienso quedarme callado viendo como insultan a esta chica tan maravillosa y estoy dispuesto a defenderla incluso de ustedes, aunque con eso solo logre que me odien mas.- Los padres de Rika quedaron sorprendidos ante las palabras de Yoshiyuki, y Rika solo pensó "Yoshiyuki. No espere que me fueras a defender de esta forma. Al menos, no de mis padres."

Finalmente Makoto, más calmado, dijo: -Veo que lo juzgue mal. Es una persona mas lista de lo que imagine, por tanto creo conveniente hacerle la siguiente proposición: Olvide por completo a mi hija y aléjese de ella definitivamente. (¿Qué pensaron? ¿Qué todo se arreglaría así de fácil? Si así fuera no sería tan divertido). No arriesgue su futuro. ¿Acaso cree que un hombre con mi reputación no podría llegar a dañar su carrera si mencionara esto a la junta directiva de la preparatoria en que trabaja? Desde luego, no se en donde trabaja usted, pero no me costaría mucho averiguarlo. Evítese problemas. Aléjese de Rika definitivamente y podrá seguir con su carrera de docente como si nada hubiera pasado.-

-¿Pero que clase de persona cree que soy yo?- contestó de inmediato Yoshiyuki –No crea que me asustare por una amenaza de ese tipo. Se que lo que siento por su hija podría costarme mi carrera como profesor, sin embargo estoy dispuesto a hacer ese sacrificio con tal de estar a su lado.-

-¿Pero que crees que haces papa?- dijo casi al mismo tiempo Rika.

–Escucha Rika.- respondió Makoto. –Esto lo hago por tu bien. Aún si aprobara a este hombre como tu futuro esposo, nunca aprobaría que te casaras a esta edad. Entiende por favor...-

-No. ¡No entiendo! Escúchenme por favor. Me casaré con Yoshiyuki les guste o no, y nada de lo que hagan o digan va a cambiar ese hecho. Gracias por venir Yoshiyuki. Esto me sirvió para tomar una decisión al respecto.- Y dicho esto Rika se marcho de vuelta a su habitación, justo cuando Yoshiyuki dijo para terminar -Deberían ser mas flexibles con las decisiones de su hija. Saben que ella los quiere mucho y le dolería bastante el que no aprobaran nuestra relación jamás.- y dicho esto se marcho.

Al cerrar la puerta la señora Sayuri le comentó a su marido –Me preocupa mucho el que Rika piense en serio en casarse con ese tipo, pero me preocupa aún mas el hecho de que nuestra opinión no vale nada para ella.-

-Quizás, pero confío en que el buen juicio de nuestra hija le permitirá darse cuenta del error que piensa cometer.-

En ese momento vieron a Rika bajar de su cuarto con una maleta perfectamente llena.

-¿Pero a donde piensas ir? ¿Acaso piensas irte a vivir con el?-

-¡Claro que no! Iré a casa de una amiga y es ahí donde me quedaré por un tiempo.- y sin agregar mas caminó rumbo a la puerta.

Su madre intentó detenerla diciéndole que no cometiera una insensatez, a lo que Rika respondió –No es ninguna insensatez. Es solo que se que ustedes tratarán de convencerme de que mi decisión es una equivocación, pero solo espero que comprendan que lo amo con todo mi ser y que nada impedirá que el y yo seamos marido y mujer.- y dicho esto salió.

Sayuri intentó de nuevo detenerla pero Makoto la detuvo diciendo – Déjala ir. Es necesario que ella vea por si misma que esta cometiendo un gran error.-

-Pero Makoto. Ya ves que ni ese loco ni Rika piensan dar marcha atrás...-

-Tranquila. Nuestra hija no querrá estar con el cuando se quede sin empleo. De eso me encargo yo.-

-¿Y si aún así no deja de buscarlo?-

-Entonces veremos que hacer.-

Cuando Rika se fue de su casa sabía ya a donde iría. Tomoyo ya había hablado con ella para ofrecerle asilo si las cosas empeoraban, y las cosas si que habían empeorado.

Cuando Rika llego a la mansión de Tomoyo, por un momento pensó que diría la madre de Tomoyo, y cuando Tomoyo noto eso le dijo que su mama había salido de Tokio por una semana por asuntos de negocios, pero aún si estuviera ella también la recibiría con los brazos abiertos. (Con eso de que Sonomi también tuvo su amor imposible...).

-Gracias por recibirme Tomoyo. Espero no ser una molestia.-

-Para nada, siempre serás bienvenida. Además esta situación es tan romántica que simplemente no podía dejar de estar enterada de todo.-

"Tomoyo es un poco mas rara de lo que imaginé" pensó de inmediato Rika

-Pero entonces la situación se volvió insostenible, me imagino.-

-Y no tienes idea de cuanto. Si no le dijeron basura a Yoshiyuki fue solo porque no lo pensaron.-

-¿Y ahora que harás?-

-La boda no se pospondrá. Nos casaremos según lo planeado, pero ahora solo tengo una angustia.-

-Y esa angustia es...-

-Mi padre piensa averiguar donde trabaja Yoshiyuki para que la junta directiva se entere de lo nuestro, por eso pienso que el va a adelantarse a mi padre y le dirá a la junta el mismo.-

-Dios. Espero que tenga suerte.-

-Que así sea. Hablaré con el mañana para ver cuando hablara con la junta directiva. Ojala no lo corran.-  
  
Continuara...  
  
Tal parece que la historia se va a prolongar incluso un poco mas de lo que yo esperaba, pero eso solo significa más diversión para todos nosotros. Ahora a responder los reviews.

Lau: No se si la reacción que sus padres tuvieron fue lo que imaginaste pero de todos modos no creo haberte decepcionado, y si bien no hubo mucho de los pensamientos de Terada en este capítulo, en el siguiente veremos como le ira a hacer para que no lo corran. Arigato.

crystal: Espero que mi historia siga siendo de tu agrado y gracias por tu mensaje.

kendra duvoa: Respecto a lo de los reviews te diré que ya no me importa tanto la cantidad, puesto que lo que importa es que mi historia le gusta a diversas personas a las que de antemano agradezco su valiosísima opinión.

Celina Sosa: Espero mantener vivo tu interés por el tiempo que esta historia dure, y por las que vengan.

Me despido deseándoles a todos y todas la mejor de la suertes en todo lo que se propongan.


	4. Enfrentando a la adversidad

Antes de comenzar con el capítulo cuarto siento que debo dar una disculpa, ya que el final del capítulo pasado no quedo tan bien estructurado como hubiera querido, pero eso no ocurrirá de nuevo, al menos no por un tiempo. Sin más preámbulos pasemos ahora a lo que realmente nos interesa: el capítulo en si.  
  
**Capítulo 4**

Han pasado dos días desde que Rika se instaló en casa de Tomoyo, y durante ese tiempo aprovecho la oportunidad para comenzar a dar las buenas noticias a sus amigas. Chiharu se sorprendió un poco al principio, aunque no por eso dejo de felicitar a su amiga y, ya en privado, solo pensó que a lo mejor lo vio en alguna ocasión en la calle, comenzaron a recordar los viejos tiempos, se dio la atracción, y se enamoraron. Desde luego también pensó en que momento Yamasaki le pediría exactamente lo mismo. Naoko lo encontró más bien romántico, o mejor dicho, algo digno de ser plasmado en una novela romántica (es de suponer que el gusto de Naoko por las cosas fantásticas y sobrenaturales se habría alimentado con el gusto por literatura más...adulta.) lo cual hizo que Rika se sonrojara bastante. Así solo le faltaba una de sus amigas de la infancia: Sakura misma.

-Finalmente le diré a Sakura que me pienso casar en los próximos meses. Pero me pregunto que dirá cuando sepa que me casaré con nuestro antiguo profesor de primaria.-

-Tu no te preocupes Rika. Sakura lo tomara bastante bien. Además, pienso que le tomara un poco de tiempo el saber que te casaras con el profesor Terada por mas obvio que eso sea.-

-¿Tu crees? Yo no creo que Sakura sea tan despistada.-

-Es que tu no la conoces como yo.-

Sakura llegaría a casa de Tomoyo en poco menos de dos horas, pero a Rika no le preocupaba tanto la reacción de Sakura. Lo que mas le preocupaba era la decisión de Yoshiyuki de hablar con la junta directiva de la preparatoria donde el laboraba. Recordaba que poco después de que se instaló en una habitación para huéspedes hablo por teléfono con el para comunicarle donde estaba. Yoshiyuki le dijo entonces que la mejor forma de evitar problemas en su trabajo era definitivamente afrontar la situación y explicar el mismo que se casaría con una joven de 18 años.

"Yoshiyuki no arriesgues así tu futuro. Me dolería que tu vida se arruinara por mi culpa."

"Rika, mi cielo, no te preocupes. Si hablo con ellos antes que tu padre evitaré que me perjudique en exceso. Además, juré defender nuestro amor ante quien fuera y no me importa perder mis sueños si con eso puedo estar a tu lado por toda nuestra vida, e incluso después de ella. Créeme. A tu lado, mi vida jamás estará arruinada."

Después de entregarse a esas reflexiones, Rika solo podía desearle buena suerte a su amado y rezar porque no perdiera su trabajo.

La preparatoria Okayama (la cree yo.) era conocida como una de las mejores preparatorias en todo Tokio, y era bien sabido que muchos de sus egresados habían logrado ingresar a universidades como Keio o Toodai (estas si son reales.), por lo que casi sobra decir que los docentes son de primer nivel. Yoshiyuki Terada fue muy afortunado en ser seleccionado para tener una plaza en ese colegio tan prestigioso, pero ahora solo pensaba en como le haría para no perder ese puesto como profesor, al mismo tiempo que su carrera también podría quedar hecha pedazos.

La cita era a las 2 de la tarde y aún faltaban como quince minutos, y aunque su rostro mostraba una aparente calma, un observador muy agudo habría notado la angustia en su rostro. Finalmente se escucho la voz de una secretaria que dijo -Profesor Terada pase a la sala de juntas, por favor.-

Cuando entro a la sala, una voz dijo -Profesor Terada, creo que hablo a nombre de los miembros de esta junta al decirle que el convocarnos a una reunión solo es justificable por un asunto de importancia capital, y si aceptamos su llamado es porque usted ha demostrado no solo grandes cualidades como docente, sino también una conducta intachable.-

-En pocas palabras, díganos para que nos convocó.- agrego otro.

-La razón que me ha llevado a solicitar una reunión es de suma importancia para mi, a pesar de ser un asunto personal.-

Los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar y los murmullos de los profesores daban muestras de una cierta incredulidad ante lo que aparentaba ser una decisión poco menos que sin sentido.

-Vamos Yoshiyuki, te conozco desde hace un par de años y se lo juicioso que eres, por lo que creo que la razón por la que solicitaste esta junta es mas importante de lo que das a entender.-

Quien dijo esto era Nobuo Sakamoto de 59 años. El fue quien recomendó el ingreso de Yoshiyuki a Okayama, pues vio que el tenía un gran futuro, pero además era el director del área de historia de la preparatoria, por lo que esta de mas decir lo influyente que era en la junta.

-Profesor Sakamoto. El motivo por el que solicité esta reunión fue para anunciar que dentro de poco seré un hombre casado.-

-¿Y nos reunió aquí solo para avisarnos eso? Por favor. Usted sabe que somos personas muy ocupadas y esto es una completa trivialidad. ¿Por qué es tan importante su matrimonio para nosotros?-

Yoshiyuki respiro profundo y pensó "Que lo que tenga que pasar, pase." Para finalmente decir -Mi futura esposa tiene 18 años de edad.-

Ahora ya no eran cuchicheos. Eran ya palabras audibles por completo. Se decían cosas mientras lo veían con cierta incredulidad, hasta que uno de ellos le dijo: -Profesor. O es muy valiente o muy tonto. Esa confesión fue sin duda algo inesperado, y si acaso lo hizo por proteger el prestigio de nuestra institución créame que así será, pues es obvio que usted perderá su plaza.-

Y así se fueron escuchando cosas como:

-No puedo creer que se haga llamar profesor.-

-¿Qué clase de degenerado es usted?-

-Carece de toda ética profesional.-

Hasta que se oyó un fuerte grito -¡Silencio!- lanzado por el profesor Sakamoto.

-Bien profesor Terada, ¿Esa chica estudia aquí?-

-No profesor.-

-¿Esa chica es de moral relajada?-

- No profesor.-

-¿Y nos dijo todo esto aun sabiendo que podría costarle su carrera no solo aquí en Tokio, sino en todo el país?-

-Si profesor.-

-Díganos que tan importante es esa chica para usted.-

-Ella lo es todo para mi. Sin ella yo no podría seguir viviendo. Si se me diera a escoger entre perder mi vida profesional a perderla a ella, prefiero ser un don nadie.-

-Por último ¿En donde esa chica estudiaba, si es que estudiaba, tenía buenas calificaciones?-

-Así es.-

-¿Y usted la asesoraba?-

-Si profesor.-

Después de un minuto de sepulcral silencio, finalmente el profesor Nobuo dijo:

-Profesor Yoshiyuki Terada. El hecho de estar comprometido con una mujer claramente menor que usted es sin duda un grave golpe al prestigio de nuestra preparatoria, sin embargo, al ser no ser la chica estudiante de este colegio no veo el conveniente tomar una medida tan extrema como destituirlo de su cargo de docente, pero aun así la junta directiva evaluará su situación junto al director del colegio para considerar su permanencia. Se le avisará del resultado en no mas de dos meses. Confío en que los demás miembros de esta junta apoyaran esta moción.-

En ese momento dos de los miembros de la junta alzaron su mano para aprobar la moción y pronto los demás hicieron lo mismo. Yoshiyuki solo pensó "Gracias por permitirme seguir un poco mas."

Al salir de la sala de juntas Nobuo alcanzo a Yoshiyuki, y antes de que el pudiera decir algo Nobuo dijo

–Te felicito. Nunca había visto tanta muestra de valor, ni tampoco esa elocuencia al hablar de tus sentimientos. Algo que no se ve muy seguido en este país.-

-Gracias profesor.-

-Si te apoye es porque creo que eres una persona muy juiciosa y se que aunque no lo parezca, hiciste una buena elección. No conozco a la afortunada, pero se que la harás muy feliz.-

-En verdad te lo agradezco Nobuo.-

Así el primer obstáculo parecía salvado. Lo que dijera Makoto Sasaki ya no le afectaría tanto como si lo hubiera ocultado, pero aun faltan algunos obstáculos que librar.  
  
Continuara...  
  
Siento que el final salió un poquito forzado, pero al menos es mas se ve mejor que el anterior. Ahora a responder reviews:  
  
JuliaSakura: Me da gusto que mi historia te guste. Espero no decepcionarte.

crystal: Esta pareja es muy olvidada, y eso que de ellos hay mucha tela de donde cortar. Seguiré al pendiente de tus mensajes.

kendra duvoa: Rika solo hará lo que dijo: Casarse con o sin su consentimiento, pero solo si no abren los ojos a tiempo. Pensar un nombre a veces no es tan fácil. Ya veremos cuando llegue tu turno de escribir algo peque.

AGUILA FANEL: Espero que este capítulo te guste como tanto como el anterior.

Celina Sosa: El capítulo esta vez no quedo tan... de mi gusto, al menos en el final, pero creo que el resto te va a gustar.

Lau: Por un momento creí que no vería mas tus reviews, pero que bueno que sigues por aquí. Gracias por leerme y de veras. Tu historia me encanta.

Bueno los dejo por ahora y les prometo que en el siguiente capítulo veremos por fin, lo que opina Sakura de todo esto. Buena suerte en todo lo que emprendan, y si estan de vacaciones: DISFRUTENLAS.


	5. El consejo de una buena amiga

** Capítulo 5**

Mientras Terada lograba salvar su puesto, al menos provisionalmente, al mismo tiempo Rika esperaba junto a Tomoyo a que Sakura llegara a la mansión para darle la nueva buena, pero la espera le resultaba un tanto... incomoda.

-¿Y de verdad crees que logre conservar su empleo? Porque si lo pierde por mi culpa yo...-

-Tranquila Rika. Debes tener fe en que todo se solucionara favorablemente para todos. Solo relájate, despreocúpate y veras que todo saldrá bien.-

-Pero y si...-

-Señorita- se oye decir a una de las doncellas de Tomoyo -La señorita Kinomoto acaba de llegar.-

-Hazla pasar a mi habitación por favor, y de paso prepara 3 tazas de te y tráelas aquí, por favor.-

-Como diga.- y mientras se oían los pasos que se retiraban Rika dijo -Se que Sakura no me regañará o algo así, pero aun pienso en que me ira a decir.-

-Tu tranquila Rika. Sakura es mucho más tierna de lo que crees.-

-Me cuesta trabajo creer que no le hayas confesado lo que sientes.-

-No creas que es fácil. Es más, a veces le digo cosas que se que si ella no fuera tan despistada, quizás ya se habría dado cuenta de lo que en verdad siento, pero a veces temo cual sería su reacción.-

-Me siento mal por ti. Tú no tienes la misma libertad para confesar tus verdaderos sentimientos.-

-Tal vez. Pero se que se queda en buenas manos. Si supiera que Li no le conviene, hace mucho que le habría dicho a Sakura lo que siento, y nada me habría detenido.-

Rika nunca pensó en que Tomoyo tuviera un lado así de fuerte, pero ella sabía que lo mismo se podría haber dicho de ella. En eso la puerta se abre y se escucha un muy alegre -Hola chicas ya llegue.-

-Hola Sakura. Me da gusto verte.-

-A mi también. Sabes que siempre es un placer que vengas a mi casa.- -Y dinos Sakura ¿Qué tal tu viaje con Li a Hokkaido?-

-Pues...bueno...veras...fue algo un poco inesperado, digo, Shaoran llego de repente y solo se iba a quedar unos pocos días, así que pensamos que sería buena idea salir de la ciudad por unos días y estar a solas. Pero vieras el problema que tuve para engañar a mi hermano. Suerte que Tomoyo, y Kero-chan me ayudaron, y que bueno que papa no estaba. No lo habría podido engañar.-

-¿Pero que más pasó?-

-Pues ya en Hokkaido esquiamos un poco, vimos los hermosos paisajes, y en las noches cenábamos muy rico en el hotel donde nos hospedamos. Pero lo mejor fue en la última noche. Nos la ingeniamos para pasar la noche juntos, y no se podrían imaginar lo hábil que es Shaoran con las manos. La forma en que recorrían mi cuerpo me estremecía de manera que...-

Y de repente Sakura hizo una pausa para ver a sus atentas oyentes que se encontraban más rojas que un jitomate de primera. Rika pensó "Nunca volveré a pensar que Sakura es tímida." Y Tomoyo pensó "Para que se le haya salido inconscientemente es que Shaoran debe ser un artista con las manos." Hasta que dos segundos después Sakura reaccionó:

-¡HOEEEEE! ¡No debí decir eso!- y parecía como si Sakura quisiera hacerse pequeña e irse lo mas rápido posible. (Y pienso que cualquiera que cometiera semejante indiscreción también querría volverse amiba)

-Sakura, debo admitir que eso me sorprendió bastante. No esperaba eso de ti.-

-Rika no digas eso que me da mucha pena.-

-Pero debes admitir que lo que dijiste fue algo realmente inesperado.-

-Tomoyo por favor...-

-Esta bien Sakura. Ya no diremos nada. Además Rika tiene una noticia que darte. Se que te encantara.-

Rika fue la que ahora se quedo bastante sonrojada y pensando "Dios. Ahora se lo diré a Sakura. ¿Cómo lo tomará?" -¿Que es Rika? Vamos, dime.-

-Bueno. Es que voy a casarme.- -¡Wow! Felicidades Rika. Nunca lo habría pensado.

-¿Y quien es el chico afortunado que se casará contigo?- -Pues se trata de nuestro antiguo profesor titular en la primaria: Yoshiyuki Terada.-

La reacción de Sakura fue primero poner cara de what. Luego puso esos graciosos ojos de punto, y finalmente dijo -¿Te refieres al profesor Terada?-

-Pues si.- Sakura quedo callada puesto que no sabía que decir, por lo que Tomoyo tomo la iniciativa.

-Y bien Sakura ¿no vas a felicitar a Rika?-

-Pues es que veras, la verdad solo me sorprende el saber que se volvieron a encontrar después de todos estos años. Pero si. Me da mucho gusto que te vayas a casar, pero dime Rika ¿Hace cuanto lo volviste a ver?-

Rika no podía creer que Sakura creyera que tenían poco de verse por lo que pensó "No imaginé que fuera tan despistada." Para finalmente responder -Hace como un año y 2 meses.-

-Entonces han sido novios todo este tiempo. Rika me alegro mucho. Pero que dijeron tus papas. Les dio gusto ¿verdad?-

-En realidad lo rechazaron por completo. Creen que es de lo peor y eso me lastima. No piensan aprobar nuestro matrimonio, pero aún así me casaré con el.-

Sakura se acercó a Rika y le dijo con una voz entre tierna y preocupada.

-No Rika. No te alejes de tu familia. Se que tus padres pueden parecer malos, pero lo que pasa es que no quieren que sufras y esa es su forma de protegerte. Se que si hablas con ellos con mas calma comprenderán lo que sientes y aceptaran su relación. Si no hicieras eso tal vez no los verías en muchos años y cuando ellos o tu se arrepientan de su actitud, será muy tarde para arreglarlo. Creeme. Eso le paso a mi mama con su familia.-

Las palabras de Sakura hicieron que Rika empezara a pensar si no habría hecho mal al no hablar con sus padres desde ese día

"Me molesta que lo hayan insultado, pero es verdad que es su forma de cuidarme. No quiero alejarme de ellos por algo así, pero tienen que reconocer que ya no soy una niña y puedo tomar mis decisiones y responsabilizarme de mis actos. Si tan solo no fueran tan cerrados..."

En ese momento sonó el celular de Rika.

-Disculpen amigas. ¿Bueno? Yoshiyuki eres tu... ¿si?... entonces ¿Cómo te fue?... Yahoo. Felicidades. Que bueno que todo salió bien... Bien. Te veo después. Besos. Era Yoshiyuki. Habló con la junta directiva y me dijo que no le quitaran su empleo.-

-Muchas felicidades Rika.-

-Gracias amigas. Me da gusto que me apoyen en esta situación.- En eso el celular de Rika vuelve a sonar, pero al ver quien era se sorprende un poco.

-¿Bueno?... Hola mama ¿Cómo están papa y tu?... Si... ¿De verdad?... Bueno, entonces los veré mañana en casa. Cuídate mama... Yo también los quiero. Adiós.-

-¿Qué sucede Rika?- preguntó Sakura.

-Mis papas quieren verme mañana para hablar con más calma de esto. Me parece que ya se calmaron un poco, pero no se si...-

-Habla con ellos.- interrumpió Sakura. –Esta es una oportunidad que no debes dejar pasar.-

-Tienes razón. Arreglaré todo con mis padres mañana.-

-Bien dicho.-

CONTINUARA...

Parece que al fin Rika arreglará la situación con sus padres, pero ¿estarán dispuestos a hablar? Quien sabe, pero mientras eso pasa vamos a contestar los reviews.

Lena Tao: Muchas gracias por tu review que la verdad esperaba con ansias. Solo tengo una duda. ¿El chico del que me hablas fue tu novio? Si quieres respóndeme, y si no, disculpa mi atrevimiento.

crystal-dono: El tema en verdad que es controvertido. Solo que no se si sea tan controvertido en Japón como aquí en Latinoamérica, con eso de que hasta tienen lo de los matrimonios arreglados...

Celina Sosa: No se si la respuesta de Sakura era la que esperabas, pero nada como una buena amiga para recibir un buen consejo.

Lau: No te preocupes por el atraso. A veces soy tan bobo que se me pasa leer uno o dos capítulos de una historia y ahí me tienes poniéndome al día. Respecto a los profesores no se si se me paso la mano o no, pero al menos sobrevivió. Espero que este capítulo te guste.

Por último y antes de terminar tengo una pregunta para ustedes: ¿En vacaciones de mitad de año bajan los reviews? Lo digo no solo porque yo haya recibido pocos reviews, sino porque muchas otras historias tampoco tienen demasiados reviews, y todas están realmente preciosas (lo se porque me encanta leer las historias de los demás)

Bueno cuídense y sean felices.


	6. Una última oportunidad de reconciliación

Capítulo 6

Después de esa llamada, Rika, Tomoyo y Sakura siguieron platicando de algunas otras cosas, incluyendo quien sería la siguiente en contraer matrimonio, específicamente si primero se casarían Sakura y Shaoran, o si serían Chiharu y Yamasaki. Después de dos horas de entretenida charla, Sakura tuvo que retirarse ya que a ella le tocaba preparar la cena esa noche y aún le faltaba ir de compras por lo necesario.

-Entonces nos vemos y te deseo muy buena suerte con tus papas mañana.-

-Gracias Sakura y cuídate.-

Después de la cena, Tomoyo y Rika pasaron al jardín para respirar la suave brisa nocturna puesto que aun era temprano como para irse a dormir.

-Se siente tan bien el viento en el rostro. Da una sensación de libertad que hace sentir a una como si todo fuera posible y lo irrealizable se volviera realidad.-

-Creo que si.-

-Tomoyo ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Si. Es solo que este viento se siente tan suave, tan sutil...que me pongo un poco nostálgica y pienso en muchas cosas del pasado.-

-Hablas de...-

-Así es. Usualmente después de verla salgo un momento al jardín justo como ahora, y recuerdo los momentos que pasamos juntas todos estos años. A los catorce me contó sobre la primera carta de amor que Shaoran le mando junto a un regalo: Un oso de felpa enorme que el mismo hizo y que le tomo como dos meses hacer. A los dieciséis me dijo entre triste y emocionada que sabía la verdad sobre sus padres. Me dijo que se sentía feliz de conocer como el amor de sus padres había sido tan fuerte que nada lo pudo destruir, pero en cuanto me contó lo triste que se sintió al saber del rechazo de la familia de su mama, no pudo evitar llorar, Y el año pasado me contó que Shaoran y ella habían pasado su primer noche juntos. Se veía tan emocionada que después de que se marcho no pude evitar ponerme a llorar.-

Rika pensó "Esa noticia debe haberla sacudido bastante." Para luego decir un breve

-Tomoyo.-

-No pienses que llore de tristeza. Por el contrario, me inundaba la felicidad por saber que Sakura en verdad había encontrado a aquella persona tan especial para ella. Sabía que ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro y me dio mucho gusto ver que ahora nada podría separarlos.-

-En verdad eres admirable Tomoyo. Nunca pensé que tuviéramos tanto en común.-

-Lo se, pero yo te admiro mucho mas por lo mucho que has defendido el amor que existe entre el profesor Terada y tu, y desde luego te apoyare para que mañana te reconcilies con tus papas.-

-Gracias Tomoyo. Me da gusto saber que tengo alguien que entiende mis sentimientos y no me ve como bicho raro.-

- Lo mismo digo. Ahora pasemos dentro. Tomaremos te en la estancia y veremos que mas hacemos antes de dormir.-

-Buena idea.-

Esa noche Rika se quedo pensando en lo que podría pasar al iniciar el siguiente día.

"Siento que mañana podré enfrentar lo que me digan mis padres, sea lo que sea. Se que tengo unas amigas como Sakura y Tomoyo que me ayudan cada una a su manera. Sakura con su candor y ese desbordante optimismo que transmite, y Tomoyo con sus prudentes consejos y el hecho de que ambas estamos en una situación tan similar, pues sabemos que lo que sentimos por nuestros seres especiales es mal visto por los demás. Mañana mis padres me verán mas tranquila y mas serena. Les explicaré el amor que le tengo a Yoshiyuki una vez mas y demostrare que estoy lista a afrontar las consecuencias de mis actos, sean buenas o malas. No perderé la compostura aunque ellos lo hagan. No verán a una niña insegura. Verán a la mujer que soy y entenderán mi decisión, Al final ellos nos aceptaran como pareja. Se que lo harán."

Y después de ese pensamiento el sueño llegó para permitir que Rika reuniera fuerzas para el día que vendría y las sorpresas que aguardaría.

La mañana siguiente le traía a Rika una nueva oportunidad; una esperanza de que podría casarse con la bendición de sus padres. Después de un ligero desayuno y un leve retoque ante el espejo, Rika salió de la mansión de Tomoyo para dirigirse a su casa, pero aprovecho la oportunidad de hablar con Yoshiyuki y decirle que iría a ver a sus padres en ese momento.

-¿Bueno?-

-Buenos días mi amor.-

-Rika, mi vida. Ahora se que este será un magnifico día, pues una diosa me acaba de dar los buenos días.-

-Ay Yoshiyuki. Tu siempre tan galante. Si me creo lo que dices tendrás una esposa que solo querrá vivir como los dioses.-

-Hahahaha. Siempre tan alegre...Bueno. ¿A que debo este gran honor matutino?-

Rika se puso un poco mas seria y dijo -Te hablaba para decirte que ahora voy a casa de mis padres a tratar de convencerlos una vez mas.-

En parte Yoshiyuki se sintió un tanto preocupado, no de que sus padres la convencieran de botarlo, sino de que el ver que sus padres no cambiaran su actitud pudiera dañar no solo la relación entre Rika y su familia, sino también a la misma Rika. Temía que un golpe mas como el del otro día pudiera derrumbarla de alguna forma.

-Entonces lo intentaras de nuevo.-

-Así es.-

-Al menos dame algunos minutos para que me arregle y podamos...-

-Esta vez no mi amor. Iré sola. Los enfrentaré cara a cara y les demostraré que ya soy una mujer responsable de mis actos. Solo quiero que entiendas que no es que no quiera tu ayuda, sino que quiero que vean que puedo defenderme por mi misma y vean que tu no me has influenciado en su contra, y que si tengo alguna influencia tuya, es la de ser alguien mas madura, lista para lo que sea ¿Me entiendes?-

-Eso creo.-

-Lo único que te pido es que me desees buena suerte. Te diré como salió todo después.-

-Esta bien. Cuídate.-

-Te veré después.- y Rika colgó, dispuesta a cumplir su cita con el destino. Ella no supo que Yoshiyuki se había quedado muy preocupado y pensando "No. No puedo permitir que ella pase por eso de nuevo, pero si me ven podría arruinarlo todo. ¿Qué haré? ¿¡Qué haré!?-

El timbre de la casa de los Sasaki sonó como habitualmente lo hacía, pero esta vez la puerta se abrió casi al instante.

-Hija mía. Que bueno volver a verte. Estaba tan preocupada por ti que no sabía que pensar o que hacer.-

-Vamos mama. Déjame al menos hablar un poco y decirte lo mucho que los he extrañado.-

Ambas casi lloraban de felicidad, puesto que esta separación había sido dolorosa para ambas.

-Bueno hija pasa. Tu padre también desea verte.-

Rika asintió y se encamino a la estancia. Justo ahí se encontraba su padre que al ver a su hija frente a el, tuvo que hace un gran esfuerzo para disimular las lagrimas que parecían querer escapar de sus ojos.

-Bienvenida de vuelta Rika querida.-

-Papi.-

Y al decir eso Makoto se levanto de su asiento y abrazó a su hija de una forma en que solo un padre podría abrazar a uno de sus hijos. Después del momento de emotividad Rika los saludo de una forma un poco mas calmada.

-Papa, mama, estoy de vuelta para hablar una vez mas de mi boda.-

-Hija mía, ¿Aún no desistes de esa idea?-

-No papa. No desisto de esa idea porque eso es algo que yo en vedad deseo. No es un capricho o una tontería. Es lo que yo realmente siento. Esos son mis sentimientos.-

-Rika. Tu padre y yo hemos pensado que nuestra forma de expresarnos en ese momento fue una falta de respeto hacia ti. Nos dejamos llevar por ese horrible momento y no supimos manejarlo como era debido.-

-Aún así hija, pensamos que si bien también nos expresamos muy mal de ese individuo, nuestra opinión sobre el no ha cambiado. Seguimos pensando que es solo alguien que busca aprovecharse de una chica que si bien no es nada tonta, si es muy inocente y pura.-

A Rika le molestaron esas palabras, pero era mas que obvio que la actitud de sus padres había cambiado. Ya no se mostraban tan irracionalmente intransigentes como aquella vez, sino más bien se mostraban tan abiertos y racionales como ella siempre los había recordado. Sabía que había una oportunidad de poder arreglar todo, pero también sabía que si no lograba convencerlos ahora jamás podría hacerlo.

-Padres, les pido que me den una oportunidad de exponer mi punto de vista.-

Si iba a convencerlos de su madurez y de su capacidad de afrontar las consecuencias de sus decisiones, comenzaría por tener una charla racional y formal.

-Se que el deseo de casarme así de repente parece algo fuera de toda lógica, sin embargo, deben admitir que la lógica y el amor nunca se han mezclado. Tome esta decisión después de mucho pensarlo, nunca lo hice a la ligera pues se que esto no es algo pasajero o sin importancia. Es para toda la vida. Es un compromiso de salir adelante con el hombre que elegí; el hombre del que me enamore y el hombre a cuyo lado deseo pasar el resto de mi vida. No me deje deslumbrar por su edad o su posición como profesor ya no de una primaria, sino de una preparatoria. Una de las de mayor prestigio en todo el país. No es algo que le haya resultado fácil. Supe del esfuerzo que tuvo que realizar, de las barreras que tuvo que superar. Incluso yo misma me convertí en un obstáculo para el, pues sabía que la sociedad podría ver con malos ojos a un hombre que se casa con una mujer mucho mas joven que el, o incluso que se casa, pues se que muchas veces se prefiere que los hombres sigan solteros para que no descuiden su trabajo. El incluso tuvo el valor de adelantarse a ti papa, y hablar con la junta directiva de la preparatoria donde trabaja y arriesgarlo todo simplemente para no perderme. Un hombre que arriesga su carrera profesional por una jovencita de dieciocho años o es un gran hombre o es un gran tonto. Y el no tiene un solo pelo de tonto.-

La disertación de Rika había sido sumamente elocuente y en todo momento mostró calma y madurez: justo la imagen que quería proyectar. Cosa muy fácil puesto que Rika en verdad era así. Los padres de Rika se quedaron callados por un momento, y si bien Rika se sentía tranquila, esa sensación comenzó a desaparecer al ver el serio semblante de sus padres. Algo iba a suceder; Rika no sabía si para bien o para mal, pero fuera lo que fuera, sería algo determinante para el resto de su vida.

Continuara...

Sin duda deben de estar pensando ¿Cómo se le ocurre pararle ahí? Al menos, es lo que yo pensaría si estuviera en su lugar mis queridos y muy estimados lectores, pero es solo para darle un poco de emoción a esto, sobre todo porque el siguiente capítulo será el final. Ya sabemos que Rika se va a casar con Terada suceda lo que suceda pero ¿Los padres de Rika aceptaran a Terada? Y además Terada se quedo muy preocupado por el hecho de que Rika haya ido con sus padres ¿Se quedará con los brazos cruzados o ira al rescate cual caballero en brillante armadura? Y si llega ¿Eso precipitaría la aceptación definitiva o por el contrario, lo echaría todo a perder?

Siento que este capítulo me quedó un poco mejor gracias a que las musas se dignaron a mirar a este pobre mortal. Eso y a dos cosillas buenas que me pasaron este fin de semana:

Primero me conseguí una excelente carta para mi baraja de Yugi-oh!: Guardian Angel Joan (posee un efecto perfecto para mi baraja en particular.) y después algo que esperé comprar por un mes: la overtura 1812 de Tchaikovsky. Algo que en verdad me encantó (Nunca pensé encontrar las primeras notas de "La marsellesa" intercaladas en esa obra de arte.) Le di los toques finales a este capítulo mientras la escuchaba. Ustedes dirán si eso ayudó un poco o no a la calidad de esta historia. Bueno. Ya los aburrí mucho, así que mejor veamos las respuestas a sus reviews:

JuliaSakura: Me encanta que te guste esta historia, pero lo malo es que ya viene el final, pero espero que te siga gustando y regresaré con otra historia que ya se está cocinando.

Celina Sosa: Sin duda alguna Sakura es la mejor amiga que muchos podríamos pedir. Seguiré al pendiente de tu historia.

Lau: Es verdad lo que dices. Los amigos siempre están para apoyarnos en los momentos que mas los necesitamos, aunque creo justo agregar los verdaderos amigos, porque luego uno tiene amigos que son tan pero tan... que es mejor tener enemigos. Por cierto, gracias por la aclaración sobre lo que pasó entre Sakura y Shaoran. He aprendido que aún me falta aprender más sobre las mujeres. Debo estudiar más.

crystal-dono: Luego eso pasa con el sistema. Odio que eso me pase. Se me ocurrió esa pequeña indiscreción de Sakura porque se que es un poco despistada y pensé que sería algo interesante. Y para que esos tics no continúen este capítulo servirá de remedio, aunque sea provisional, y si no resulta, no existe mejor remedio que la risa. Ríe y serás siempre joven y feliz (Al menos eso me dijo mi doctor en el hospital de la alegría.)

Antes de despedirme me gustaría saber su opinión sobre lo siguiente: Había pensado en poner un poco de lime para el último capítulo, pero no se a cuantos de ustedes les guste o les disguste, por eso me gustaría saber como les gustaría el capítulo final ¿Con o sin lime? Lemon no me animo porque es demasiado fuerte por el momento y lime si porque creo que se justificaría por la noche de bodas.

Me retiro por ahora, pero antes me disculpo si es que puse demasiado dialogo a Tomoyo esta vez. Es que la adoro en verdad. Cuídense mucho. belzer out.


	7. Tu y yo juntos por siempre

Hola a todos. Usualmente no suelo iniciar con una introducción mis historias, pero en esta ocasión debo disculparme por el retraso. Todo se reduce a lo siguiente: No encontraba la forma de que este capítulo fuera interesante. Estaba bloqueado, pero al fin logre algo que me gusto lo suficiente. Además lo considero necesario puesto que como parte del final se me ocurrió que sería interesante poner un poco de lime. Por tanto cuando llegue ese momento les advertiré para que, en caso de que ese tipo de escenas no sea de su agrado, simplemente se salten esa parte en particular. Tal vez crean que esto significa automáticamente un final feliz, pero no es así. Aún falta conocer si los padres de Rika dan el brazo a torcer o no. Y como imagino que se mueren de curiosidad por saber eso, no los entretengo mas y ¡Que comience la diversión!

**Capítulo 7**

Al ver la expresión en el rostro de sus padres, Rika tuvo una desagradable sensación. "No los convencí. No los convencí. Dios ¿Qué hago? No quisiera casarme sin ellos a mi lado, pero si es necesario tendré que hacerlo. Viviré con las consecuencias de mis actos, sean las que sean."

-Rika.- Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su padre.

-Dime.- respondió Rika con una voz que no lograba disimular el pesar.

-He estado pensando en lo que nos acabas de decir y debo admitir que en verdad me sorprendió. Lo que paso en estos días me llevo a pensar que en realidad solo eras terca.- Los ojos de Rika comenzaban a reflejar la tristeza que la invadía.

-Pero lo que en realidad descubrí es que el terco aquí fui yo.- "¿Qué?" pensó Rika.

-Escucharte hablar en este momento me ayudo a poner en orden mis ideas. Vi que lo tuyo no es un capricho de juventud, sino algo mucho mas serio. El valor que mostraste al enfrentarnos a tu madre y a mí desde el primer momento y la forma en que defendiste tus sentimientos, me demostró lo equivocado que estaba al suponer que te habías deslumbrado. Defendiste tus ideales hasta el último momento y eso es algo que muchas personas adultas, o que se dicen adultas, no pueden hacer. Eres una persona mucho mas madura de lo que yo era a tu edad. Por mi parte estoy dispuesto a pensar con más calma lo que está sucediendo, y tratar de comprender tus sentimientos.-

Rika en verdad no podía creer lo que escuchaba, y si hace un momento estaba por llorar de tristeza, ahora iba a llorar de alegría.

-Papa, me siento tan feliz de escucharte decir eso.-

-Lo se hija. Lo se, pero aun falta ver que es lo que opina tu madre de esto. ¿Qué es lo que tu piensas de esto querida?-

-Hija lo que yo creo de todo esto...-

Justo en ese momento se escucho el timbre. -Dios ¿Por qué ahora? Dame un momento hija.-

Rika pensaba que ahora esto se solucionaría favorablemente. Conocía a su padre casi a la perfección y sabía que esas palabras significaban de forma implícita que el aceptaba su relación. Esperaba ahora la respuesta de su madre, que sabía que si bien apoyaba a su padre en muchas decisiones así de delicadas, también podía oponerse a lo que el decidía.

"Mi madre también dirá que si. Ahora que escuchó tanto a mi papa como a mí no creo que se oponga a..."

-¿Pero que hace usted aquí?-

Al escuchar esa frase de parte de su mama, a Rika no le quedo duda sobre quien acababa de llegar. "Dios. Es el. ¿Por qué se le ocurre venir acá si le dije que no lo hiciera? Lo va a echar todo a perder."

Yoshiyuki pensaba en que no se iba a quedar en casa pensando en que su prometida podría enfrentar a sus padres sola, quizás llorando y escuchando un insulto tras otro (Imaginativo ¿no lo creen?) por lo que decidió ir a apoyar a Rika pasara lo que pasara. Desde adentro se escucho la voz de Makoto que dijo -Déjalo pasar Sayuri. Es momento de escuchar lo que este hombre tiene que decir.-

-Bueno. Pase usted.-

-Gracias, señora Sasaki.-

Cuando paso a la sala y vio a Rika noto que su expresión era de molestia, pero cuando se cruzaron sus miradas, el pensó "Tal vez fue mala idea el venir."

Una vez que Yoshiyuki estuvo sentado Makoto le dijo. -En verdad me gustaría saber a que vino usted.-

-Señor Sasaki. Entiendo que no apruebe la relación que en este momento tengo con su hija, pero creo que debe entender que lo que siento por ella no es algo impulsado por simple y banal deseo. Esto que siento es amor. Simple y llanamente eso es. Su hija es la persona más maravillosa del mundo y estoy dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo con tal de permanecer a su lado por el resto de mi vida. Si. Se que es duro, y si, se que no será fácil, pero me esforzare por hacer de su hija la mujer mas feliz del mundo; y nada me hará dar marcha atrás. Ni siquiera las amenazas que usted haga en mi contra.-

"Ahora si lo hecho a perder" pensaba Rika después de oír esas palabras. Sentía que todo lo logrado en esa tarde se estaba yendo por el drenaje. Sayuri no parecía muy complacida por lo que dijo Yoshiyuki, pero si Rika la hubiera visto en ese momento, habría notado que su rostro no refleja aquella ira irracional del otro día. (Pero de eso a que lo aceptara...)

-Tengo que admitir que usted no me agrada en lo mas mínimo, pero desgraciadamente para mi, también debo admitir que no me he sabido comportar a la altura de la situación. Ese día lo amenace, no porque yo tienda a abusar del poder que tengo en mi empresa o incluso de los contactos que tengo dentro del gobierno. Lo hice porque me cegó la desesperación de ver como un individuo que bien podría ser, valga la redundancia, podría ser su padre, intentaba apartar a mi pequeña lejos de su hogar. Después de que mi hija partió de casa, me puse a reflexionar en lo que dije y me di cuenta de que si llegaba a cumplir mi amenaza, me portaría como un hombre que carece del más elemental sentido del honor. Por eso le pido disculpas por aquellas palabras que dije aquel día.-

En ese momento pasó lo inesperado: Makoto Sasaki, el exitoso hombre de negocios que nunca cometió errores graves a lo largo de su carrera, que nunca había tenido la necesidad de disculparse por algún error cometido, ahora se inclinaba ante el hombre que detestaba para pedirle disculpas por un acto precipitado.

El asombro de Rika estaba fuera de toda explicación. Sabía que su padre se había excedido en lo que le dijo a Yoshiyuki ese día, pero nunca espero verlo pedir perdón, al menos no en ese momento y no de esa forma. Yoshiyuki también se sorprendió por ese acto tan inesperado, pero no tardó ni un momento más de lo necesario para responder a ese gesto con uno muy similar al tiempo que decía -Acepto sus disculpas.-

-Pero Makoto, ¿Por qué te disculpas con ese individuo? El es el que debería pedirnos disculpas por los malos momentos que nos ha hecho pasar.-

-Sayuri amor; pienso que esto ya no puede seguir así. Lo admito. Aun no soporto pensar en que este hombre piense casarse con mi hija, pero ha mostrado ser un hombre cabal y honorable. No se tu, pero veo que este hombre es el que podrá traer felicidad a la vida de nuestra hija, y quien sabe, tal vez con el tiempo llegue a agradarme.-

Rika no se pudo contener de la felicidad y comenzó a dar saltos de alegría por la sala. -Si, si, ¡Si! Aceptaron. Aceptaron. ¡Yupiii!-

-En algo tienes razón: este hombre no parece querer abusar de nuestra hija, e incluso parece estar dispuesto a lo que sea con tal de estar a su lado, incluso a sacrificar su vida profesional por una chica, que es más que lo que cualquier otro hombre haría por una mujer.-

-¿Entonces tú también aceptas mama?-

-Así es hija. Pero tengo que admitir que lo hago con un poco de resignación. No esperaba que volaras del nido tan pronto.-

-Todos los polluelos dejan el nido algún día mama.- respondió Rika entre sollozos y pronto su madre también se contagio del sentimiento y en un momento madre e hija lloraban juntas por la felicidad de una.

-Solo tengo una cosa más que decirle a usted señor.- dijo el padre de Rika. -Cuando llegue el momento cuide a mi hija y hágala muy feliz.-

-No se preocupe señor Sasaki. La cuidare mucho más que si fuera mi propia vida, aunque de hecho, ella es toda mi vida.-

Los padres de Rika finalmente habían aceptado que su hija se casara, aunque aun no aprobaban del todo al novio (Eso llevaría mas tiempo), pero eso no sería impedimento para que Rika y Yoshiyuki planearan con mas calma los detalles de la boda.

En menos tiempo de lo esperado siete meses pasaron, y el Padre Tiempo se mostró muy generoso con todos nuestros amigos.

Sakura y Shaoran habían estado buscando alguna forma de verse mas seguido, pero ambos concluyeron que deberían esperar a la próxima vez que Sakura viajara a Hong-Kong para juntos desarrollar alguna magia de teletransportación que fuera en verdad segura (Después de todo la magia debe tener algún uso practico para un par de enamorados).

Tomoyo había comenzado a recibir cartas muy románticas de un "admirador secreto", lo que la había hecho pensar en que ya era tiempo de averiguar quien era y si lo que le escribía era sincero, podría pensar en corresponderle. Después de todo sabía que si su madre no hubiera hecho eso, ella no estaría ahí para pensarlo (Lamento decepcionar a las fans del Eriol-Tomoyo pero no, el admirador secreto no es Eriol). Además el casarse con un chico no significaba sacrificar lo que sentía por su verdadero amor. -Después de todo, mi madre nunca lo hizo.-

Cuando Rika le dijo a Chiharu sobre su próxima boda, ella sintió un poquito de envidia pensando en si Yamazaki le propondría matrimonio alguna vez. Al menos no podía quejarse de un noviazgo corto (Hasta donde entiendo creo que ellos han estado juntos desde el kinder). Hasta que en una ocasión que salieron a pasear, Yamazaki la llevó al parque del rey pingüino.

Ya ahí le dijo a Chiharu -¿Sabías que los pingüinos son blanco y negro porque eso les ayuda a mantenerse unidos toda la vida?-

-¿En verdad?-

-Así es. Les recuerda los votos de fidelidad que nacen del matrimonio.-

-¿No esperaras que crea que los pingüinos se casan y eso de los colores?-

-No. No esperaba que me creyeras, pero si crees eso de la unión de toda la vida ¿verdad?-

-Eso si.-

-Me da gusto. Porque yo quiero que estemos juntos toda la vida como los pingüinos.-

-Gracias.- respondió Chiharu algo apenada.

-Entonces para sentirnos mas como pingüinos toma este trocito de hielo como prueba de mi afecto.-

-Yamazaki, no esperaras que...- pero no pudo terminar de hablar cuando vío que el dichoso trocito de hielo era en realidad un anillo de compromiso.

-Todo esto fue mi manera especial de preguntarte ¿Aceptas ser mi esposa?-

-Si te dijera que no acepto, sería mucho mas mentirosa de lo que tu jamás has sido.-

Así el rey pingüino fue testigo de un cálido beso de amor tan puro como pocos se ven.

Naoko aparentemente era la única que no tenía novio, y ella tampoco estaba muy apurada en encontrar uno. Después de todo, sabía que tal vez no era necesario buscar el amor, sino que este tocaría a la puerta, o lo que es lo mismo, llegaría cuando ella menos lo esperaba. Al menos eso es lo que le decía a sus amigas.

En cuanto a la feliz pareja que protagoniza esta historia también estaba pasando un muy buen momento: Cuando Rika fue a conocer a la familia de Yoshiyuki, estos se sorprendieron bastante. Unos pensaron que el había enloquecido, otros que ella solo era una oportunista, pero al final la última palabra la tuvieron los padres de Yoshiyuki, los cuales aprobaron la relación de su hijo con Rika. Lo hicieron en primera, porque su hijo logró convencerlos con una charla un tanto similar a la que Rika tuvo con sus padres, pero la más importante fue la segunda: Se dieron cuenta de que Rika era una buena chica, responsable y educada. En pocas palabras, la nuera ideal. Por otra parte, Yoshiyuki no solo había logrado conservar su puesto una vez concluido el periodo de prueba, sino que además recibió una distinción por una investigación que recién había publicado antes de decirle a la junta sobre su boda, y eso significo recibir un magnifico bono y la posibilidad a futuro de integrarse a la junta directiva. Y en cuanto a su boda, ambos se decidieron por que fuera al estilo occidental, con todo y recepción (Hubiera querido una boda tradicional japonesa pero no tengo más que un referente al respecto: la boda de la familia imperial. Como podrán notar no es el modelo adecuado, además una boda occidental traerá mas diversión para todos nosotros).

Finalmente llegó el ansiado día. Todas las amistades de Rika y Yoshiyuki se encontraban ahí, aunque sería el colmo si las damas de honor no llegaran a la boda (No creo necesario decir quienes tienen ese papel). De la familia de Rika solo se encontraban sus padres y dos de sus tíos. El resto se las ingenió para no ir sin quedar tan mal con los padres de la novia. Algo similar había ocurrido con la familia del novio, pues solo estaban sus padres y uno de sus hermanos. El novio se encontraba esperando a que su hermosa novia hiciera acto de presencia, al tiempo que trataba de relajarse un poco, pero todo ese nerviosismo desapareció al ver en la entrada a Rika. Ella no podía verse más hermosa. Traía puesto un vestido blanco que resaltaba enormemente la belleza de la novia, sin por eso dejar de ser un diseño sencillo. Desde luego, el vestido fue obra de Tomoyo.

-El vestido te quedo genial.- le susurro Sakura a Tomoyo.

-Si crees que es hermoso espera a que llegue el día de tu boda. Te haré un vestido que dejara a todos sin aliento. Resaltara tu belleza natural de una forma como no te imaginas, y además...- "Mejor no hubiera preguntado." pensó Sakura esperando que a Tomoyo no se le ocurriera alzar la voz.

Una vez que la ceremonia terminó (Perdonen que no entre en detalles pero cuando una boda transcurre sin complicaciones no se diferencia demasiado de otras) llegó el momento de arrojar el ramo. Nuestras amigas estaban listas para atraparlo, aunque fuera solo por diversión.

-¡Ahí va!- grito Rika mientras arrojaba el ramo. Todas se acercaron con gran emoción a ver quien lo cachaba, y parecía que Sakura sería quien se lo quedara. Justo cuando el ramo estaba sobre su cabeza trato de agarrarlo, pero este se le zafó de las manos como si estuviera vivo y termino cayendo justo en las manos de la sorprendida Naoko.

-Eso significa que Naoko...-dijo Chiharu.

-Que yo seré la siguiente en casarme.-

-Puede que esta noche en la recepción encuentres a tu otra mitad.- dijo Tomoyo.

-Tal vez o tal vez el día de mañana o quien sabe, pero será pronto. Esto es casi como en los cuentos que leía de niña.-

De la emoción de que Naoko fue la que atrapo el ramo, nadie escucho los sollozos de la pequeña Sakura. -¡Hoeee! ¡Yo ya me quería casar con Shaoran!-

La recepción que siguió a la boda fue algo sencillo. No había necesidad de hacer ostentaciones a nadie, pero si alguien hubiera criticado la falta de lujo, se habría tenido que callar al ver la calidez que se sentía en ese lugar. Las familias aprovecharon la oportunidad para tratarse un poco más, y si al principio parecía que sería un trato algo frió, solo se necesito de un poco de buen sake para calentar el asunto. Mientras Chiharu y Yamazaki felicitaban a los novios, a Yamazaki se le ocurrió una forma de amenizar la reunión.

-Sabían ustedes que...-

-Lo siento mucho querido pero nada de mentiras o historias descabelladas esta noche ¿de acuerdo?- interrumpió Chiharu llevándoselo de una oreja.

-Ellos siempre han hecho una buena pareja ¿no crees querida?-

-Así es, mi amor. Ellos tienen mas tiempo de novios que nosotros.-

-¿En serio?-

-Aja. Desde que iban en kinder.-

-Y pensé que nosotros ganábamos en tiempo...-

-Ah Yoshiyuki.- respondió Rika. Luego ella comenzó a observar a su alrededor y se le veía muy complacida por que todo estaba saliendo a la perfección. Las dos familias parecían tener un buen trato, o al menos no hostil, cosa que la tenía bastante contenta. Prácticamente eso era la cereza del pastel. Justo en ese momento notó que Tomoyo le hacía señas de que se acercara.

-¿Qué sucede Tomoyo?-

-Rika, amiga mía. Es que ya no aguanto más esto.-

-Tomoyo. Como que se te pasaron un poquito las copas.-

-Y si crees que estoy ebria deberías ver a Sakura. No deja de repetir que como no atrapó el ramo no se va a casar con Shaoran, y que la va a olvidar. Ughhh. ¡Ya me hartó!-

-Vamos, comprende que Sakura...-

-No estoy harta de Sakura. ¡Estoy harta de Li! Mira como la tiene nada más porque el pequeño no puede desobedecer a su mami y venir a verla mas seguido. O incluso venir a vivir aquí a Japón, que no le costaría gran cosa. Ya me decidí. Me le voy a declarar justo en este momento y tu me vas a ayudar.-

-Pero Tomoyo, píensalo un poco. No estas en condiciones de pensar las cosas.-

-Falso mi querida Rika. Ya lo pensé y lo haré con o sin tu ayuda.-

-Espera Tomoyo. Antes de hacer cualquier cosa piensa en esto. Lo que piensas hacer no es por amor. Es por celos. Sakura esta hablando tanto de Li que parece como si se olvidara de ti, pero eso no es verdad. Habla con ella de eso. Tranquilízala; trata de que piense que si el no pudo venir fue por que no podía salir de Hong-Kong tan fácilmente. Además si esta ebria, para mañana no recordará nada de lo que le digas ahora.-

-Tienes razón Rika. Mañana sin falta Sakura sabrá que ella lo es todo para mí. Nos vemos.-

Cuando Tomoyo se alejó, Rika se quedo pensando que en verdad no envidiaba la situación de su amiga, y en lo que tuvo que decir para protegerla de si misma.

"Esto fue algo un poco difícil pero necesario. Podría haber dejado que le dijera a Sakura lo que siente, pero solo lograría que ambas fueran el hazmerreír de todos, y aunque tal vez le hubiera servido el desahogo, mañana vería que todo habría cambiado entre Sakura y ella de una forma que ni yo me imagino, pero que tal vez no sería para bien."

La alegría de la fiesta pronto hizo que ese instante quedara olvidado por ambas chicas, y cuando finalmente todo terminó, los novios partieron al hotel donde habían reservado una habitación solo para que su noche de bodas fuera algo de lo más romántico.

(**¡Atención a todos!** Aquí comienza mi intento de lime. Mi idea es hacerlo mas romántico y menos ofensivo, pero como se que no todos gustan de este tipo de cosas les advierto para que si así lo desean se salten estas líneas y continúen leyendo mas adelante. Yo les aviso cuando acabe)

Finalmente ambos estaban solos. Nadie los interrumpiría. Lo que ambos habían estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo sería por fin una realidad. El hizo el primer movimiento al acercarse a Rika y besarla suavemente en la boca, de una forma tan apacible que incluso sus lenguas juguetearon no de forma brusca, sino calmada.

Lentamente Yoshiyuki deslizó sus labios de la boca a las mejillas de Rika que también cubrió con besos, antes de bajar al cuello que beso de forma tierna. Rika mientras jugaba con el cabello de su ahora esposo, y después empezó a mordisquearle la oreja derecha primero, y el cuello poco después. Esto animó a Yoshiyuki a comenzar a desabrochar el vestido de la hermosa Rika, cosa que hizo lentamente para disfrutar más del momento. Cuando finalmente logro desabrocharlo retrocedió un poco para dejar que el vestido cayera.

Al caer el vestido, Rika se sintió liberada, al mismo tiempo que contemplaba la forma en que su Yoshiyuki le miraba, no con lujuria, sino con admiración, lo que la hacía sentir en verdad muy feliz y complacida. El, por otra parte, al ver su magnifico cuerpo cubierto solo por esa delicada lencería se quedo por un momento sin habla, completamente extasiado ante la maravilla que tenía ante sus ojos.

-En verdad tu belleza se encuentra más allá de toda comparación. Nunca ha habido una mujer de mayor belleza que tu, ni siquiera entre las diosas.-

-Me encanta oír que me digas esas cosas mi amor.- contesto Rika al tiempo que se acercaba a su esposo, le dio un pequeño beso y entonces le comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón. Eso lo impulsó a quitarse la parte superior de su atuendo, y en poco tiempo, solo quedo con su ropa interior.

El se acerco a Rika y comenzó a desabrochar el sostén mientras que ambos se besaban apasionadamente, pero este beso era distinto del primero. Este transmitía más pasión, mas deseo. Ambos se besaban como si fuera el último beso de sus vidas. El comenzó a descender de sus labios a su cuello mientras ella liberaba unos leves gemidos, y del cuello paso a besar la leve separación que había entre su busto. Finalmente interrumpió un momento los besos y caricias para contemplar los exquisitos senos de su hermosa esposa, pero no tardó nada en regresar a la tarea de besarlos con delicadeza en un principio, para después subir de intensidad mientras se acercaba a los puntos más sensibles de esa parte tan delicada.

-En verdad son como fresas silvestres.- dijo Yoshiyuki para de inmediato regresar a su sublime tarea.

-¡Oh! Yoshiyuki...- parecía querer responder Rika pero era demasiado placer como para poder pensar en cualquier otra cosa. Los labios de Yoshiyuki comenzaron a descender lentamente por el abdomen de Rika para detenerse una vez mas ante la vista de lo único que aún la cubría.

Por un momento se levantó para verla una vez más. -Parece que es mejor que te de una mano, mi querido Yoshiyuki.- y dicho esto Rika retiró la única prenda que conservaba para finalmente mostrarse a su esposo desnuda. Sin ningún temor o falsos pudores. Solo con una total entrega que ella sabía, era reciproca.

-Yo soy tuya y tú eres mío. Ambos nos pertenecemos ahora y por toda la eternidad.-

-La eternidad durará menos que nuestro amor, mi Rika.-

El siguió el ejemplo que ella le dio y se quito la ropa interior. -Es justo como me lo imaginaba.- dijo Rika al contemplar la virilidad de Yoshiyuki. -¿Tu crees? Porque tú eres mucho más hermosa de lo que me imaginaba.-

Ambos se acercaron mutuamente y reiniciaron con los ardientes besos que habían tenido que interrumpir. Se deslizaron suavemente sobre la cama donde comenzaron a recorrerse mutuamente el uno al otro, llevando sus manos a rincones que jamás habían pensado que fueran tan sensibles. Una vez más Yoshiyuki comenzó a descender por la anatomía de Rika dejando una marca por donde pasaba su lengua para llegar hasta la misma flor de amor de su enamorada. El sabía que por ser su primera vez sufriría un poco, por lo que se propuso que ella disfrutara al máximo de su primera experiencia sexual.

Su lengua comenzó a recorrer la vulva de Rika, mientras que ella gemía ante si esas caricias.

-¡Oh si!... ¡Así! Esto...es...mara...villoso.- El se deleitaba al oírla, lo cual lo animaba a seguir. El continuó recorriendo con pasión esa zona, saboreando cada momento.

-Sabes como el néctar de los dioses.-

-¡Esto es...no se que...es increíble!- Yoshiyuki llego al mismo centro del placer de Rika y comenzó a acelerar el ritmo que llevaba al punto de que su lengua se movía como si fuera una hélice a toda velocidad.

-Oh Yoshiyuki. ¡Yoshiyuki!... ¡Yoshi...Ahhhhh!- Rika estaba experimentando su primer orgasmo y si ella hubiera podido describirlo en ese momento, tal vez lo habría descrito como el mayor deleite que se puede experimentar.

Mientras ella se reponía Yoshiyuki comenzó a acercarse a su rostro para susurrarle al oído. -Y esto es solo el principio de una maravillosa noche.-

Comenzaron a besarse nuevamente. El acariciaba sus senos con vigor y ternura a la vez, mientras ella mordisqueaba sus oídos al tiempo que recorría su cuerpo con las manos. Rika sentía como la excitación llegaba una vez mas a su ser, sensación que se acrecentó al sentir el turgente miembro de Yoshiyuki a la entrada misma de su intimidad.

-¿Estas lista, mi amor?-

-Estoy lista para todo. Te espero con ansias.-

Dicho eso se besaron una vez mas y justo en ese momento, el la penetró. Por un momento Rika sintió un dolor como no esperaba, pero el saber que su marido y ella se encontraban verdaderamente unidos, permitió que ese dolor se transformara lentamente en placer. Ambos se entregaron mutuamente en ese momento, moviéndose en un compás que los conducía a ambos por caminos que nunca antes habían recorrido. Los gemidos de ambos aumentaban en cantidad e intensidad, hasta que ambos se acercaron al punto de inflexión.

-¡Oh! ¡Rika! ¡Mi amor! ¡Ri...ka!-

-¡Yoshiyuki! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te...! ¡Ohh! ¡Yoshiyuki...Ahhhhh!- Y finalmente ambos experimentaron el máximo placer que es posible experimentar.

(Aquí termina la escena subidita de tono. A los que la leyeron, espero no haberlos ofendido.)

Después de un momento, justo antes de quedarse dormidos, Rika le dijo a Yoshiyuki -Eso fue algo maravilloso. Jamás imaginé que pudiera ser así.-

-Y no creas que fue todo. Esto es solo el principio de una maravillosa vida juntos tu y yo.-

**Epílogo**

-Creo que es aquí.- dijo para si misma una joven que al parecer había logrado llegar a la dirección donde ahora vivía una gran amiga suya. Al tocar el timbre, una figura muy conocida por nosotros abrió la puerta.

-Tomoyo. Que bueno que llegaste.-

-No fue tan difícil llegar. Solo hay que saber que línea del metro es la mas cercana y ya.-

-Pero pasa. Esta es tu casa.-

Ya adentro, Tomoyo vio la casa que Rika y Yoshiyuki compartían. -No puedo creer que ya hayan pasado ocho meses desde que se mudaron para acá.-

-Así es. Cuatro meses después de la boda pudimos conseguir este sitio. Es más amplio que el cuarto de soltero que tenía Yoshiyuki.-

-Y perder el contacto por ese tiempo fue un grave error de parte nuestra.-

-Lo se. A veces el teléfono es tan impersonal, pero al menos eso me deja darte algunas sorpresas.-

-¿Cómo cuales?-

-Como que mis padres al fin tienen en estima a Yoshiyuki.-

-¿En serio? Que alegría.- -Eso mismo. Tomo algo, o más bien, bastante tiempo. Mi mama fue la más reticente en quererlo como su yerno, pero al fin logro ver las cualidades que tiene. Pero con mi padre...-

-¿Acaso...?-

-Pues ahora ni parece que lo haya odiado alguna vez. Incluso convenció a Yoshiyuki para que abriera una cuenta bancaria siguiendo sus consejos de donde hacerlo y bajo que condiciones.-

-Vaya.-

-Pero hay otra cosa que ayudó a convencerlos. ¿Quieres ver que fue?- Tomoyo respondió con un movimiento de cabeza y ambas fueron a una de las habitaciones.

Cuando entraron Tomoyo quedo en verdad maravillada. -¡Pero que hermosura!-

-Tomoyo, te presento a nuestra hija.-

-Es realmente hermosa.-

-Ahora tiene dos meses de edad. Cuando ambos la vimos, nos dio mucho gusto que hubiera nacido tan sana, y como se veía tan linda y tierna, decidimos ponerle un nombre que de alguna forma representara las dos cosas: Kotori.-

-Los felicito a ambos. Esta preciosidad saco lo mejor de ambos padres, y sin duda será muy feliz en esta casa.-

-Así es Tomoyo. Kotori es la prueba de que el amor es un sentimiento tan sublime que sin importar lo grande que sea el obstáculo, no basta para separar a dos personas que se aman con sinceridad.-

Fin

Esta vez me quedo muy largo este capítulo, pero es mi forma de decir disculpen por haberme retrasado una semana y media en subirlo, pero creo que al final valió la pena. Escribir esta historia me resulto mucho mas satisfactorio de lo que imaginé en un principio, pero hubo un momento en que no sabía que poner. Casi como si las musas me hubieran abandonado y por eso siento que la calidad de algunos de los capítulos bajo mucho, pero espero que este final sea una especie de compensación. Además, si leyeron mi intento de lime espero que les haya gustado y si, por el contrario, los ofendió, de ante mano les pido disculpas y les recuerdo que pueden reclamarme vía review. Bueno ahora contestaré los reviews pendientes:

Celina Sosa: Tengo que admitirlo. Fui un poco cruel por dejarlo en lo más emocionante, pero eso le dio un poquito mas de suspense al asunto. Espero que el final no te decepcione.

Lau: Lo importante no era tanto si Rika se casaba, sino si sus padres daban su brazo a torcer, bueno, eso era un tanto previsible porque nunca fue mi intención darle un bad end a esta historia. Imagino que habrás leído la parte fuerte de la historia, y en verdad espero que sea de tu agrado.

Pues aunque no lo crean esos fueron todos los reviews que hubo. Pocos pero de gran calidad y de personas que, de alguna forma, puedo decir que ya les tengo una gran estima. Muchísimas gracias. También agradezco a todas las personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer esta historia aunque no hayan dejado review, y a los que si lo hicieron a lo largo de este fic, les digo: Muchísimas gracias por leer esto, y que como agradecimiento, trataré de leer sus historias y mandarles reviews., porque siento que eso es lo justo.

No se cuando regresaré, pero se que por lo mientras tal vez lo haga con algo que, en teoría, no es tan difícil: La adaptación de una novela corta. No se si será fácil o no, pero lo intentare. Por último les hago una pregunta. ¿Les gustan las historias en universos alternos? Muchas gracias y cuidense mucho. Nos volveremos a leer cuando menos lo imaginen. Buena suerte a todos.


End file.
